Chocolate, whisky y dos sillas vacías
by Flor-LupinSparrow
Summary: Sirius y Remus solo tienen una cosa feliz y es su pasado en Hogwarts. En Grimmauld Place, mientras cuentan anécdotas, miran a su costado y ven dos sillas vacías que jamás debieron estarlo.


**_Chocolate, whisky y dos sillas vacías._**

**_Disclaimer: No soy J.K Rowling, a quien le pertenece este maravilloso mundo mágico._**

* * *

><p>La noche encontró a Remus y Sirius, en Grimmauld Place, bebiendo un chocolate caliente y un whisky de fuego, respectivamente. El verlo tomar aquello, provocó la risa de Black quien acusó a su amigo de no haber cambiado nada desde su época de Hogwarts; lo mismo dijo Lupin de él.<br>Y era verdad, no habían cambiado. Sirius Black, seguía siendo el rebelde, el impulsivo, el bromista y Remus Lupin, seguía siendo el centrado, el pensante y el cauto.

Pero lo cierto, era que las cosas habían cambiado y mucho. Dos sillas vacías a los lados de ambos, eran la prueba de aquello. Porque esas sillas debían estar ocupadas.  
>Allí debían estar James y Peter, bromeando, riendo, burlándose de Snape e inflando el pecho ante el mundo, diciéndole al resto de la humanidad que ellos eran Merodeadores, eran invencibles (y a veces, invisibles) que el mundo debía rendirse a sus pies, como alguna vez sucedió, o al menos eso querían creer.<p>

Doce años separados, doce años horribles para ambos los habían convertidos en hombres que, si las cosas hubieran sido distintas, serían muy diferentes a lo que eran ahora. Ambos eran marginados, uno por ser hombre-lobo y el otro por ser acusado de asesinato y traición. Uno salía a la calle y lo señalaban con el dedo, cambiándose de vereda, temerosos de que los muerda en la próxima luna llena. El otro ni siquiera salía. Pero no lo comentaban con nadie, ni entre ellos, la pena y el dolor era demasiado grandes como para andar ventilándola a los cuatro vientos o causando una carga extra en las espaldas del único amigo que les quedaba en el mundo.

Por eso, cada vez que Remus y Sirius se juntaban se dedicaban a reirse, de lo único feliz que tenían: su pasado. Así, entre chocolate, whisky y dos sillas vacías, pasaban muchas noches recordando. Y eso noche en particular, no sería la excepción.  
>Kreacher dormía, o eso suponían. Walburga Black, estaba bien oculta bajo su cortina. Así, con la puerta cerrada, Canuto y Lunático podían reir abiertamente.<p>

La anécdota de ese día, se centraba en su quinto año. Un curso innolvidable, a criterio de ambos.

—_¡Oye, James! —gritó Sirius, corriendo hacía él y trepándose en sus hombros logrando que su mejor amigo pierda el equilibrio._

—_¿Eres estúpido, Canuto?_

—_Sabes bien que sí —respondió riendo y James rió con él, al tiempo que le estrechaba la mano para levantarlo._

—_¿Qué sucede? —preguntó el de lentes, removiéndose el pelo._

—_Nada, te extrañaba ¿Por qué rayos pierdes tanto tiempo entrenando? Sabes que eres demasiado bueno, atraparás la snitch sin problemas._

—_Lo sé, Sirius. Pero mi vida no es vida, sin una escoba._

—_Entiendo, relegas mi amistad por una maldita escoba. Odio tu Nimbus 1000, Potter._

—_Eso jamás, Canuto. Si me regalas la Nimbus 1200, tal vez cambie mi amistad por esa belleza, mientras tanto puedes estar tranquilo._

_Ambos rieron con ganas. Ni mil escobas, en el caso de James, ni mil chicas, en el caso de Sirius, harían que cambiaran esa amistad que los unía._

_Remus llegó poco después y se les unió._

—_¿Dónde has estado, Lunático? —preguntó James._

—_Yo sé donde —se apresuró a responder Sirius con una enorme sonrisa de sastifacción en su rostro —estaba con esa chica de quinto año de Hufflepuff ¿no? Gina Lewis. Te ví, Remus, no lo niegues. Y no estabas explicándole algo de Astronomía, precisamente._

_El joven hombre-lobo enrojeció en extremo._

—_¿En serio? —James sonrió ampliamente. Sabía lo mucho que le costaba a su amigo demostrarle a una chica que le gustaba, considerando su "pequeño problema peludo" y que lo haya hecho con aquella Hufflepuff, merecía ese abrazo algo atolondrado y torpe que le había dado, y también el golpe amistoso, en el hombro, que le proporcionó Sirius._

—_¿Y cómo ha estado? —quiso saber James._

—_Bien, supongo —respondió rascándose el mentón al nervioso —Oigan, me incomoda hablar de eso. Además, bien saben que no puedo tener una relación seria con ninguna chica, por mucho que me guste. Ninguna aceptaría mi... bueno... eso._

—_Tus aullidos a la luna llena —respondió Canuto, logrando que sus dos amigos rieran —No está del todo mal, Remus, hay chicas a montones no hay por qué atarse a una. Mírame a mí, vivo sin culpa._

—_Eres despreciable, Black —mencionó James agravando su voz, negando con la cabeza y fingiendo seriedad._

—_Lo sé... papá —contestó Sirius, bajando su cabeza —no lo haré más —alzó la vista y luego rió, como siempre lo hacía._

—_Busquemos a Peter ¿Sí? —sugirió Remus —intuyo que ya está por culminar su castigo McGonagall._

—_Agradece que Peter esté en detención, lobo. Sino no escaparías de nuestro cuestionario interrogatorio._

—_¿Aún con eso, Black? Fue un maldito beso, nada más. No es mi novia, ni lo será. No es mi primer beso, tampoco, déjame aclarartelo._

—_¿No? ¿Quieres robarme el puesto de galán, Remus? —inquirió Canuto, sonriendo de lado._

—_Tal vez ya te lo robé._

_Su amigo lo miró falsamente ofendido —Nadie iguala a Sirius Black._

—_¿El Sirius Black que durmió con un osito de peluche todo el primer año? Jaque Mate —finalizó Remus, sonriendo al tiempo que esquivaba un pergamino arrugado que le lanzó su amigo._

_.  
><em>

—Ríete —dijo Sirius tomando otro sorbo del whisky de fuego, —pero el hecho que durmiera con mi osito todo primer año, causó una oleada de ternura en las chicas. Sin excepción.

—Lo sé, no debí haberlo dicho. Menos si estaba esa chismosa de Ravenclaw dando vueltas.

—Yo te lo agradecí siempre, Lunático —sonrió el animago —soy un hombre agradecido.

—Ya lo creo.

—¿Qué habrá sido de la vida de Gina Lewis? Era una linda muchacha, algo tímida para mi gusto, pero para tí era ideal.

—No lo sé, Sirius. Ni siquiera en Hogwarts volvimos a hablar —respondió, yendo a buscar una tetera para prepararse un té.

—Siempre tuviste debilidad por las de Hufflepuff —le recordó su amigo —y eso no ha cambiado... _cofcofTonkscofcof_.

De espaldas a Sirius, Remus se puso tan colorado como en aquella ocasión con quince años. Sabía que Canuto estaba con los ojos clavados en él y con una de esas sonrisas que, en momentos así, él odiaba.

—No sé de que hablas —respondió, al fin.

—Sí, claro. Cuando te conviene, eres ignorante. Dejémoslo así, lobo enamoradizo —dijo, tratando de no reir, pero los ojos le brillaban pícaramente —mejor sigamos en lo que estabamos.

.

_Peter estaba cumpliendo un castigo con McGonagall y todo era culpa, para variar, de James y Sirius. No había sido queriendo, o sí, pero casualmente ese balde con agua había caído sobre la gata de Filch provocando un gran revuelo.Y para mala suerte de Peter, McGonagall lo había visto solo a él. El muchacho protestó, solo estaba en el lugar y momentos incorrectos, pero las excusas con alguien como la profesora de Transformaciones eran en vano._

_Con una mancha de tierra y un olor extraño, algo así como una mezcla de poción de muertos vivientes y azufre, el restante merodeador había salido de su castigo. Sirius lo abrazó amistosamente cuando salió._

—_¡Colagusano! ¿Qué tal? —preguntó inocentemente._

—_¿Tú que crees, Sirius?, una tarde tan linda como esta y yo encerrado como un gnomo en el despacho de esta vieja loca._

—_Lo compensaremos, Peter —dijo James, abrazándolo también —dinos, que quieres y lo tendrás._

—_¿Cualquier cosa?_

—_Cualquiera._

_Peter sonrió. Una cosa se había cruzado por su cabeza._

—_De acuerdo, ya lo sé._

—_¿Qué es? — preguntó Cornamenta, preocupándose de lo que pudiera llegar a pedir Peter._

—_Quiero que vayamos los cuatro a la Casa de los Gritos...hoy._

—_¿Ahora?_

—_Claro que no. Esta noche._

_Remus miró a su amigo reprobatoriamente._

—_¿Esta noche? No, no. _

—_¿Qué pasa, Lunático? —preguntó James, que estaba encantado con escaparse esa noche —¿Acaso tenías otros planes? ¿Con Gina, tal vez?_

—_¿De que me perdí? —inquirió Peter, mirando con intriga a sus amigos._

—_¡Oh! Nada del otro mundo, Colagusano —respondió Sirius alegre —nuestro amigo se enamoró._

—_¡No me enamoré!_

—_¡Claro! y yo soy virgen._

—_¡Sirius! —lo reprendió Remus —eres un idiota. _

—_Lo sé. ¡Vamos! Olvídate por una noche que eres prefecto y diviertete con nosotros. Mira la carita de Peter ¿Quién puede negarse a un deseo de él? ¡Hazlo por Peter!_

_Remus lanzó un suspiro resignado._

—_De acuerdo, pero deberás llevar todo ese chocolate que tienes bajo la cama, Canuto._

—_Trato hecho._

_Aquella noche, Peter transformado en rata, Sirius en perro y James y Remus ocultos bajo la capa de invisibilidad, se dirigieron hacia el Sauce Boxeador. Una vez dentro, y con Colagusano y Canuto de nuevo humanos, caminaron tranquilamente hasta llegar a la casa._

—_Espero que Dumbledore no nos vea —dijo Remus, tirándose sobre la cama donde solía amananecer tras cada luna llena._

—_No lo sabrá —intervino James —deja de preocuparte ¿Quieres? Disfruta esta noche de travesuras con tus amigos. Esta noche no eres ni prefecto ni responsable._

—_¿Y que soy?_

_ —Merodeador —respondió James, como si la respuesta fuera la más obvia del mundo._

—_Miren lo que tengo aquí —dijo Sirius, sacando una caja de debajo de la cama —Cervezas de mantequilla._

—_¿Cómo las has conseguido? —preguntó Peter esbozando una sonrisa._

—_Verás, Colagusano —exclamó Sirius sonriente —resulta que soy un chico precavido y esta tarde, mientras tú y Remus, estudiaban y James perseguía en vano a Lily, vine hasta aquí y escondí estas preciosidades —agregó, refieriéndose a las botellas. —Y ¿cómo las conseguí?, bueno, digamos, que Madame Rosmerta tiene cierta debilidad por mí y me las obsequió la última vez que fuimos a Hogsmeade._

—_Eso fue hace tres semanas —recordó James —¿Cómo las has escondido tanto tiempo?_

—_Esperaba una ocasión como esta, amigo mío —respondió._

—_Eres increíble, Sirius —comentó Peter, mientras su amigo destapaba la primera de las botellas._

—_Nada que no sepa, Peter._

_El correr de la noche, las risas de los cuatro amigos fue cada vez más estruendosa. Había pocas cosas que los cuatro disfrutaran más que la compañía entre ellos. Cuando recorrían los pasillos juntos los miraban con admiración, a todos. Eran el sinónimo de la amistad dentro de Hogwarts, y los cuatro lo sabían. Y en ocasiones como aquellas, entre ellos mismos reafirmaban esos fuertes lazos, y al parecer inquebrantables, que los unían._

—_¿Saben una cosa? —dijo Peter, un poco mareado tras cinco botellas de mantequilla que bebieron entre los cuatro —no permitan que nunca, deje de ser su amigo. Son lo más grandioso que hay en mi vida._

—_¿Cómo dices eso, Peter? —comentó James —Jamás permitiremos eso, al menos yo. Eres mi hermano, Colagusano. Y ustedes dos también lo son._

_Remus y Sirius le sonrieron, y el último abrazó a Peter._

—_Yo tampoco permitiré, que te separes de nosotros. Somos Merodeadores y siempre lo seremos. Amigos hasta que el mundo se acabe._

—_Dalo por hecho, Canuto —reafirmó Peter._

.

—Maldito traidor —masculló Sirius —rata cobarde. Nos arruinó la vida a todos. Pero la culpa es mía jamás debí proponerle semejante cosa a James. Jamás debí desconfiar de tu lealtad, Lunático.

—Eso pasó hace muchos años, Sirius. La vida misma, se encargará de pasarle factura a Peter. Estoy seguro que la culpa no lo deja dormir tranquilo, y eso es peor que tus años en Azkaban.

—Tal vez, pero nunca lo perdonaré. Acá, a mi lado —dijo señalando la silla vacía —debería estar sentado James, riendo y molestándote, seguramente, por estar enamorado de Dora y tomando conmigo este whisky de fuego, pero no. La vida es una mierda y me... nos quitó un hermano.

Remus no negó nada, sabía que Sirius tenía razón.

—¿Tú no te irás, no Lunático?

—No, Canuto, no me iré.

—Yo tampoco.

Ambos se levantaron al mismo tiempo, y cada uno se dirigió a su habitación. En la cocina, a medio tomar, quedaron un wiskhy y un té. Y tres, de las cuatro sillas estaban vacías. Una de ellas estaba ocupada.

—Yo tampoco me iré nunca — murmuró James acomodándose sus lentes y revolviéndose el pelo, como siempre lo hacía.

Si tan solo Sirius y Remus supieran que esas noches de anécdotas, James Potter reía con ellos como en las viejas épocas, seguramente todo hubiera sido distinto.

Así eran las noches en Grimmauld Place, chocolate, whisky y ...una silla vacía. La de Peter, porque James estaba, y siempre estaría.


End file.
